


The First Week

by Kirithwen



Series: The Worst Month [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doctor!Cas, M/M, mechanic!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirithwen/pseuds/Kirithwen
Summary: Dean is having some real bad luck and keeps landing someone he cares about in the ER.At least Dr Novak provides some nice eye candy. But hot doctors would never look twice at some dirty mechanic... right?





	The First Week

**Author's Note:**

> My first Supernatural fic and first fic on AO3. Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Virtual hugs for everyone who gets friendly with the comment box!

Dean could not believe his luck.

He had had, without a doubt, the worst week of his life. The worst month, even. And he'd wound up in this hospital enough times to last a lifetime.  

The first casualty was Jo.  
Work was heaving thanks to winter fucking up everyone's cars. Compound that with Benny off enjoying his honeymoon, leaving them short-staffed and Bobby coming down with the flu, making him grumpier than ever and you had the entire instruction book for disaster. Everybody was making mistakes working under those conditions, but it's hard to fuck up worse than dropping a car on someone's head. It didn't fall far, but clearly slammed into her head with enough force to knock her out for a few. Jo was okay, more or less, but it was a head injury so a trip to the ER was unavoidable.  

"Dude. Will you quit beating yourself up about it?" Sam berated his brother.

"Sure. Just as soon as you cut your hair." Dean rolled his eyes & shifted in the uncomfortable hospital chair.

"What?" Sam asked. "What has my hair got to do with anything?"

"Coz it's freaking ridiculous, Samantha." Dean sniped, taking his bad mood out on his brother. 

"Well, Jess likes it. And, whatever, stop deflecting. Accidents happen. You think Jo holds it against you?"

"She should."

"And yet she won't. Not only because she is awesome and practically family, but also because she is a rational human being who understands that ACCIDENTS HAPPEN. So feel free to end the pity party anytime you like."

"Bitch."

"Jerk. Come on, quit brooding. Or we can always sit around and talk about your feelings?" Sam hit him with the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, so, a change of subject is in order!" Dean agreed, if only to avoid that conversation.

"What's been going on with you lately? You seeing anyone or just hook ups?"

"Nope. To all of it and to discussing it."

"Come on Dean, we haven't caught up in ages."

"There ain't much to catch up on Sammy. I go to work, I come home, I eat, I watch TV, I sleep. Rinse and repeat."

"What, no bar hopping? Who are you what have you done with my brother? Are we talking clones or full on invasion of the pod people?" Sam joked to try and distract his brother from watching the door between them and Jo. It didn't work.

"Ha. Ha. Don't give up the day job Sammy, coz a comedian, you ain't. And no, no bars. Benny's on honeymoon and drinking alone is just... sad."

"You know... it IS possible to meet people outside of bars right?"

The worry and guilt was making Dean obstinate and he exhaled a dismissive 'pffft' noise before he replied  
"Sammy, I hate to break it to ya but people who don't go to bars to hook up, well, they ain't the kinda people I'm looking to meet."

"Wow. I didn't realise you were still so messed up over that. It's been two years Dean.'  Sam's tone turned worried and his forehead furrowed in concern.

"Hey! How about 'it ain't your business'? Or can we just not do this? Or at least not do this now? Here?" _Besides,_ whispered the little voice in Dean's head _it's been more than three._

"Okay, okay!" Sam surrendered. "Just. Don't keep shutting me out, okay?"

"Doc!" Dean leapt from his seat as a doctor left the triage room containing Jo.  
"How is she? How's Jo?"

The doctor looked up from his paperwork and Dean met a shockingly blue stare. "And you are...?"

He looked at Dean expectantly for a split second and when no answer was immediately forthcoming, he raised his eyebrows and continued "Family? Boyfriend?"

"Hah! Yeah, no, not her boyfriend." Dean responded eloquently, thrown by the question.  

"We're family. I'm Sam and this is Dean." Sam came to the rescue.

"Ah. She mentioned you. And a car." Dean winced. The doctor's expression softened a little and he continued "She has a concussion. Ms Harvelle should be fine but we're going to keep her in overnight for observation. Just to make sure there are no symptoms that haven't yet developed. We think she'll be fine but it's always worth the precaution with head injuries." 

He assessed Dean with an intense gaze as he took in his t shirt and the oil stained coveralls, the sleeves of which Dean had tied around his waist. Dean shifted uncomfortably, suddenly aware of his grubby grease monkey appearance. He'd leapt straight in the back of the ambulance with her so hadn't had chance to change. 

"Can we see her?" Sam asked, drawing the doctor's attention back on to himself. Dean breathed a tiny sigh of relief. Jo was gonna be okay. The hot doctor said so.

"Of course. She is just waiting to be admitted and then you can bring her belongings." The doctor led them back to the door he had emerged from earlier.

"I cannot believe you dropped a car on my head." Jo greeted them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
